


Wake Up Call

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, do not take it seriously, this is crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Gendry calls Arya at 3 in the morning to confess his love for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's this, me being desperate mostly. I'm sorry.

‘I’m gonna cut a bitch’ were Arya’s first thoughts as she scrambled around on her nightstand for her phone.

“Who the fuck?” she said once she found it and answered. She heard a laugh from the other line. A deep, eargasmic laugh. She recognised that laugh very easy.

“Hullo m’lady m’love.”

Arya frowned. Why in the seven hells was Gendry, her best friend since forever Gendry, calling her m’love. Alright, she may have a crush on him, the man was mighty fine with a killer body and a face sculpted by Gods, but that wasn’t the point.

“Arya, did I ever tell you I luuuuuv you?”

Arya made a face. What the actual fuck was this asshole saying? Gendry wasn’t expressing his emotions, like never ever. He was an act person, not a tell person. So why the fuck would he so bubbly say…..oh.

“Are you drunk, stupid?”

“Mm….yes, m’love I’m very drunk.” he hiccuped.

“Well, you wouldn’t say you love me if you weren’t drunk.”

“Mm...no I wouldn’t the alcohol like cleared my mind, made me saw. You know what, m’lady?”

“What?”Arya asked exasperated from the lack of sleep and from the fact he really didn’t need a drunk Gendry to tell that he loved her when she knew it wasn’t true.

“Tomorrow I won’t be drunk, but I’ll still love you and you’ll still be the best thing in my life *hiccup* the light of my life.”

Arya snorted. As if.

“Don’t snort that cute little nose at me m’love.” he hiccuped again and Arya thought she heard a bump. Did he just fell on the floor?

“You know, I always wanted to kiss your nose, it’s so cute and I really love your nose Arya You know what I also love? Your eyes.” Arya could basically see him grinning like an idiot. “Your eyes are so grey and pretty like molten steel. I always wanted to make a metal sculpture of yourself, it would be so strong and beautiful just like you.”

Arya crouched herself in a ball.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm...and your lips. Your lips look so soft, I really love your lips, I want to kiss them a lot, I wish you were here Arya so I could kiss you properly. Or bite them. The way you bite them, I want to bite them for you”

Arya did that just then.

“Me too.” she whispered softly, but she doubted he heard.

“Your hands, m’love. I truly love your hands. *hiccup* Those soft little things, I’d love to hold them and caress them and kiss them. They are so lovely, Arya you have no idea how much I love your hands.”

“And your hair, it’s so messy and soft, you know, I mean I think it’s soft, I don’t think I *hiccup* touched it before. It’s cute when it’s messy which is always.”

Arya smiled. His hair was messy too, it was just a thing with them, dishevelment from nature or something. Arya wondered how their hair would look like after wild sex. It would probably be an even bigger mess.

….

What the fuck brain?

 

“M’lady are you still there?”

“Yes, please continue.”

Arya swiftly drifted to sleep, listening to Gendry’s drunk love confessions and his hiccuping. She felt asleep smiling. And when she woke up next morning, hearing Gendry’s snores from the other end of the line and feeling ridiculously giddy inside, she knew what she had to do.

Gendry could think of few things he expected to happen in a morning in which he was still half in a hangover. Arya Stark bursting through his door, jumping on him and kissing the living daylights out of him, however, wasn’t one of those things. He thought he may be hallucinating, but no, Arya’s lips and Arya’s tongue were very real. He didn’t complain, but he was confused.

“You don’t remember, do you?” questioned Arya, still on top of him on his flat’s floor.

Gendry frowned. He really didn’t know what he was supposed to remember. Gods, what did he do while drunk?

“Let me tell you what I love at you.” Arya said with a sly smirk.

Gendry wanted to scream when the memories slowly started to come back. He gasped instead. Not because of the memories, but because Arya just bit his neck.

“Are you up for it?” she questioned eyebrows rising, smirk growing bigger and bigger.

“You can fucking bet.” he said as she pulled his shirt over his head.

Gendry discovered a lot fo things Arya loved about him that morning.


End file.
